chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Petrelli
Lucas Darren Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He is the one of the two sons of Tracy Strauss and Nathan Petrelli. He has the abilities of Cryogenic Immunity, Existence Manipulation, Ability Adjusting, Connection Channelling and Liquid Mimicry. All of these abilities are shared by his brother, Thomas Petrelli. Appearance Lucas has dark, almost black hair, which is thick even as an infant, and blue eyes inherited from his maternal family. His skin is pale, as it will always be. He is identical to his brother. Abilities ]]Lucas' first ability is Cryogenic Immunity, an immunity to all forms of coldness. Due to this ability, he is reflexively immune to cold. He cannot even feel decreases in temperature. He can't be affected by freezing or cryokinesis, as even though the ice would form on his skin's surface, it wouldn't freeze or harm him at all. He is also immune to natural coldness, and will never suffer from hypothermia, frostbite or any cold-related infections or blood clots. His second ability, and his most powerful one, is Existence Manipulation. Lucas is able to create anything he can think of, and delete anything which exists. His creations can include non-existent objects and beings. However, creating or deleting something complex, such as a person or a large object or building, is difficult for him, and there is then a risk of flaws in the creation. His third ability is Ability Adjusting, the ability to adjust against any abilities used to hold him trapped. This ability is reflexive, and works automatically every time an ability is used to hold Lucas in place. It cannot be consciously blocked or deactivated. It means that, once an ability like telekinesis or immobility is used to prevent Lucas moving, or an ability like temporal stasis is used to freeze him in time, he will slowly regain the ability to move, and after that will always be completely immune to the ability. However, if a different ability is used, the adjusting must be done anew, even if the abilities have identical effects. ]]His fourth ability is Connection Channelling. The ability allows Lucas to channel abilities through another person once a connection has been made. If a person with empathy feels his emotions, Lucas can then feel the empath's emotions also, as the empathic connection has been made. The same is true for a person who can read minds using telepathy or mind reading, and thus Lucas is able to read the mind of the telepath too. His final ability is Liquid Mimicry. This ability can be used to mimic any liquid, and can therefore make Lucas fluid, able to travel by flowing in tight spaces, and almost invulnerable to harm. It is particularly useful when raining. When using the ability, he takes on the properties of the liquid they mimic, e.g. the cohesion of water, or the temperature of lava or liquid nitrogen. It can be used to produce liquid poisons, or painkillers. He can produce any liquids by sacrificing a few fingers to do so, and then heal himself using any nearby liquid. With increased concentration and with contact, it is also possible to transform others into liquid too. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tracy Strauss *Father - Nathan Petrelli *Future stepmother - Naomi Goldsmith *Twin brother - Thomas Petrelli *Half-sister - Claire Bennet *Half-brothers - Simon and Monty Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, DL Hawkins *Aunts - Rhia Petrelli, Hira Spektor, Niki Sanders, Barbara Zimmerman *Cousins - Micah Sanders, Jess Petrelli, Zamora Spektor History Lucas is one of twins, though originally Tracy was pregnant with only one son, because during her labour she accidentally replicated the child. His father's girlfriend, Naomi Goldsmith, left shortly after both boys were born, as she believed she was stopping them from being a real family, but Nathan followed her and revealed that he'd been intending to propose to her, and she will in future be Lucas' stepmother. Etymology The name Lucas is Greek and means "man from Lucania" and also possibly "light". His middle name, Darren, is Welsh and can mean "burned land" or "hill". His surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.